


Keep Him Hidden!

by aam5ever



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kittens, hey look a fanfic, how did that get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AH guys all end up sharing a secret they never expected to until Jack brought the little bundle of fur to work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaally reaaaaaaally hope this works out since I'm new to it all.

Michael was just about to begin his day with a swig of Red Bull and a click to start video editing when Jack opened the door to their new, spacious office. Everyone of the six but Ryan was there now, and they all swung their heads to Jack. He was petting something small, furry, and purring.

“Jack, what-” Geoff started. Jack cut him off.

“It’s so cute!” He gushed, making little noises to the creature. Gavin cracked a confused smile, the one he was always seen with, and let out a noise to fit the expression on his face. 

“What’s that?” Ray said, fully turning from his desk. His brown eyes rested on the gray little bundle of fluff, and he began to laugh. Oh, what in fresh hell is this gonna turn into?

“I found a little kitty cat outside the office...” He said in his baby voice. Ray made a noise to mimic throwing up, causing Gavin to chuckle. Jack continued with his story. “It was so defenseless and alone and its eyes were sooo wide... it didn’t even have a mommy.” Then he proceeded to hug the thing to his bushy beard, and it made a small noise of approval, which caused Jack to gush even more. Geoff took the authority just then.

“Jack, you know you’re gonna have to take it home, right?” He said. Jack looked back up, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

“But I don’t think my dog and it would get along well...” Was his excuse. Geoff rolled his eyes and groaned.

“We can’t just keep the darned thing in the office!” His voice cracked slightly, like usual. Jack nodded slightly with understanding.

“Can we just keep it for the day?” The bearded man pleaded. Geoff sighed when Jack proceeded to give him puppy eyes, which shouldn’t be that effective for a grown fucking man.

“Fine! Fine.” Geoff gave in. The lads were all watching the conversation take place, and looked to each other when the verdict was made.

“So... this is happening?” Ray asked, even if he already knew the answer. Jack was overjoyed, and he told them he had already washed the kitten that he held in his arms off and dried it. 

“So... what’s the little pleb’s name?” Gavin asked. “And is it a bloke or a girl?”

“Bloke or a girl...” Michael said under his breath. Then he spoke up. “Do you think they’ll start saying that in delivery rooms, Gavin? The baby pops out, they cut the cord, the doctor holds it up and just screams ‘It’s a bloke!’.”

“Oh, come off it, Michael.” Gavin said between giggles.

“God damn it.” Ray said as he chuckled. Jack shrugged to Gavin’s original question.

“I don’t know. I didn’t really get the chance to check. I think it’s a boy- a bloke from what I remembered when I washed him off.” He finally answered. Ryan stepped in just then, and shut the door behind him to see the kitten on Jack’s desk, which was nearby his. The gray being stared directly at him, and he stared back. What was he supposed to do?

“Hey, Ryan.” Geoff said. “Sorry, the cat’s taking your job. It was nice working with you.”

“Haha, very funny. I think I know more about fixing computers then a damn cat.” Ryan said with a heartfelt laugh. As he moved closer, the cat’s stare became much more intense, so he continued the stare down with the kitten. Everyone didn’t really pay attention to the tension between the two.

“So, do we have a name for the asshole?” Michael said. 

“Language!” Jack protectively told him. Michael snorted, and Gavin squeaked.

“Language? If you don’t want the kitten to listen to cuss words, wrong room.” Ray said as he began loading a game. The bar filled up slowly, and the My Life is a Progress Bar shirt seemed appropriate to capture the essence of the next few minutes. (Though to Ray, they seemed like hours)

“Anyway, what's his name?” Ryan was just about sitting at his chair when the kitten lept from Jack’s desk to Ryan’s lap, curling in it comfortably. Both of them were surprised by the movement, but the rest laughed at them. 

“Guys, he can’t stay, you know that right? Right after today, he’s gone.” Geoff reminded everyone. They nodded, with yeahs and sures, not really taking Geoff seriously because, to be honest, they knew him better than to take him seriously when he said something like that. After that was settled, they still wanted to give him a name.

“Maybe Speedy.” Ray offered.

“Gluffkins.” Gavin said, which earned him a weird look.

“Queso.” Was Jack’s input.

“I still say we just call him asshole.” Michael said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Sunny.” Geoff said.

“...Edgar?” Ryan offered unsurely. Jack rolled his eyes.

“He looks like such a Gluffkins, though.” Gavin tried to persuade.

“Gavin, what the fuck does a Gluffkins look like?” Geoff said. Gavin immediately pointed to the gray kitten in Ryan’s lap. It mewed.

“Exactly like that! C’mon, it’s such a cute name...” His defense was pretty weak.

“Its the name I’d give my children if I wanted them to get beat up in school.” Ray said. That earned him an eruption of laughter from all of them.

“I like Geoff’s name.” Jack admitted. “It contradicts with the cat’s fur, and Geoff is the one that allowed us to keep it.”

“For the day.” The boss reminded. Jack didn’t acknowledge it.

Soon, it was decided. The kitten was to be named Sunny, which Michael liked because the nickname Sun was his RWBY character. They finally began to do some work for the day, Ryan a little distracted by the gray Sunny on his lap, and began to fall into the regular pattern they were used to. 

What they didn’t expect was Lindsay to drop in so suddenly. Well, that’s because they don’t expect anything usually. Ever.


	2. Lindsay the Cat Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay decided to give the guys a quick drop by and hang in the office. What a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is a bit more of a better one...

That same day, around almost noon, Lindsay decided to stop by for a visit before she got to work elsewhere in the building. Besides, she was sure she forgot her favorite pen at Michael’s desk, and that was already driving her mad. 

She burst through the Achievement Hunter door, happy and beaming as usual, and smiled at the crew. They all stared back at her, pretty shocked-like, and she shrugged.

“What?” She asked. Michael had the kitten on his lap, and didn’t want her to see it. He quickly swung his legs under the desk, beginning to focus solely on his editing. It was really hard to do that when your cat loving wife was in the room and what you had squirming around on your lap was, indeed, a cat. Everyone else shrugged off their awkwardness with greetings and shrugs. She sighed and went over to each of their desks, checking out what they were doing, which she usually didn’t do very often.

As she went from seat to seat, growing ever closer to Michael’s desk, Gavin next to him began to chuckle at what seemed like nothing. Michael shot him the mother of all death glares, which shut him up for about a minute before he was back to his own stupid giggling again.

“Hey, Lindsay?” Geoff called her over to try to distract her from getting to her husband, who was trying to remain cool, calm, and collected. The kitten let out a noise just as the voice actress made her way to Geoff’s desk, where he asked her about God knows what stupid thing he came up with. Michael’s hand shot out to the kitten and pet Sunny, who purred at the touch. It was a smaller sound, so Michael didn’t mind it as much, and was a bit more confident Lindsay wouldn’t hear the noise.

This little asshole better behave... was the thought in Michael’s mind. It repeated over and over, and grew more and more constant as Geoff’s plan failed and his wife began coming back over to him. He cursed himself silently, along with the fucking gray fur face under his desk, before smiling up at Lindsay.

“Hey, hun.” She said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she began to check out what he was doing. Under his desk, the kitten was beginning to fuss at the most unfortunate time of just then, and when Michael hand slowly went underneath the table to calm the creature, Sunny bit his thumb.

“Ah. son of a bitch!” He hissed, furiously pulling his finger away from the small bastard on his lap. The room went silent. Then, a meow sounded. Gavin was about to burst into tears from the amount of laughter he was holding in. 

“What was that?” Lindsay asked, concerned, which sliced the silence. Another thick sheet of it came down on them. She looked among the men, confused and very very nervous. What were they hiding from her?

“Uh, did you hear something, Ray?” Geoff tried to recover.

“Nah. Probably my chair if anything. It’s squeaky as shit.” Ray proved his point by rocking in it back in forth. It was, indeed, squeaky as shit.

Gavin stayed silent, which was suspicious enough to Lindsay. She sighed, and was about to leave Michael and the room when Sunny popped out from under the desk placing his paws on Michael’s stomach. The silence lasted about a second before Gavin practically burst with laughter, his giggles and noises making the rest of the crew laugh, including Michael. Lindsay just stared at the cute little creature. Then, in one swift motion, she picked Sunny up and held him up in the air.

“IT’S SO CUTE!” She almost basically yelled, and then hugged the creature. The kitten purred at her touch, despite moving around so much. “Oh my gosh, we HAVE to keep him or her. It’s a must.” She begged. Michael rolled his eyes.

“Lindsay, he’s not even mine. He’s Jack’s.” The curly haired man jerked his thumb to the bearded one, who smiled shyly. “He found the cat on the road or whatever. We’re only keeping it for the day, Geoff’s orders.”

“Geoff?” Her head whipped around to the tattooed man, who’s only reply was a shrug. 

“Sorry, Linds. It’s just, we have no place to keep it. Jack can’t take it home, and I’m pretty sure they can’t-”

“I’ll take it home.” She answered. Michael whispered a God damn it under his breath before he sighed and smacked his forehead.

“Lindsay, you know we can’t do that-"

“And then I’ll take it for a day.” Ray offered.

“Uh...” Geoff sighed, defeated. These assholes really wanted to do this. Well, what could this hurt? It wasn’t too much of a bad thing to give the little buddy a home, was it? “Fine, fine. I’ll take it home one day too. Maybe we can keep him for a bit longer.”

The office cheered in unison. Geoff cut the cheer short, however.

“BUT,” He continued. “We’ve got to keep this secret from the rest of the company. Who knows what they’ll say or do? It can be bye bye to Sunny if we can’t keep this a secret to the people who can’t know about this.

“Aw, his name is Sunny!” Lindsay focused on. Everyone else agreed to Geoff’s plan. Looks like the little furball was staying after all.


	3. May Day at Ray's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's first day of letting the little thing stay with him. How can he fuck this up? He can't fuck this up. How'd he fuck this up so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I suck at making long chapters. I'll try to improve in the future, I promise.

That evening, Ray decided to let Sunny stay with him for the night. Tina was out somewhere that night, so it was perfect for him to take care of Sunny. Earlier in the day, they had secretly fed the kitten some of the company kitchen’s tuna, which he appreciated very much with a purr and a head rub on the feeder’s leg, who happened to be Gavin. The rest of the day, he was content. As much as a cat could be, at least.

"Don't forget to let him use the bathroom before you go inside." Jack reminded the younger man. "Also, he may be hungry again, so feed him some milk."

"Yeah yeah, mom." Ray waved him off. He wasn't stupid. Everyone was packing up for the day, and the kitten was lingering more towards Gavin, expectant of more food at the time. Gavin kept giggling nervously, trying to get Sunny out of the way as he packed up. The cat just wouldn't get the hint, and he ended up pouncing on one of the British man's feet. Geoff chuckled his usual chuckle at the action, and laughed even more at Gavin's surprised expression.

"Looks like he's taken a liking to you and your food-giving ways." The older man said to the younger. "C'mon, I can't wait all day. Give Sunny to Ray." 

"Will do." Confirmed the Brit, who then picked up the gray creature and handed him to the Hispanic. Ray sighed as the kitten looked up at him with wide, cute eyes, and placed it on his desk. Sunny looked around the desk, and was about to get off when Ray blocked him with a hand and everyone else left the office for the day. 

"Listen, Sunny..." Ray began. "You're gonna have to chill a bit, okay? I'm almost done." Then he began putting away the last of his things when the tiny creature darted from the desk and leaped to the floor, basically bounding to under Ryan's desk. Ray stared at the creature as it attempted to begin its cat nap there, then shook his head. "Wow, Ryan's thing with animals is more serious than I thought. Ryan, the animal guy."

Later, after getting a ride home from a friend as Sunny hid from sight, Ray realized there was no way he could just loose the kitten onto the ground, expect him to do his business, then come back. Yeah, no. This cat's gonna fucking bolt.

"Alright, little guy, welcome to mi casa, or whatever the fuck home is in Spanish." Ray said to Sunny. Sunny simply mewed cutely in response. The Hispanic man put the little guy on his couch, sat down, and let out a sigh of relief and simple tiredness. It was a long day, despite the interjection of the furball to his right, who was currently curled up on the couch and performing his second attempt at a cat nap. This one was more successful. Ray could tell by the steady rise and fall of the small thing's breath. He pet Sunny softly, and cracked a smile at the warmth of Sunny's gray fur.

Ray decided that maybe newspaper would be fine enough for the creature to do his business on. Laying the paper down, he glanced at the sleeping creature and rolled his eyes. The little thing's life was so simple, albeit he was a stray.

An hour later of playing a very not riveting game of Halo, the kitten woke up when the Xbox controller was placed next to Ray and he got up. Sunny followed him to the kitchen, but wasn't even noticed by the caretaker, who grabbed himself a water bottle. Oddly enough, he wasn't even hungry just yet, and hasn't been since lunch. Weird, I'm usually starving by now.

When he turned and took a step, an alarmed noise came from under his feet. His eyes widened and he looked down just in time to see the gray fur dash from under his feet and into his bedroom. His mouth was wide, to match his eyes, and he felt like the most terrible person in the world. He just stepped on the cat holy shit fuck fuck fuck-

Forgetting his drink, he quickly put in on his kitchen counter and ran to his bedroom. There wasn't a sign of the kitten anywhere. Oh god Jack'll kill him if he can't find this damn cat in his OWN APARTMENT.

The audible "mew" came from under the man's bed. He sighed in relief and got on his belly, trying to ignore the image of what he'd look like if someone came in right now. Under his bed was a set of glowing eyes, making Ray's skin crawl at the eerie sight. The eyes moved away from him more, and another sound came from the cat. Was that a hiss?

"C'mon little assh- guy." Ray tried to coax Sunny out. Sunny, a bit shy still, didn't move. Ray tried to reach an arm inside, but ended up getting it stuck at the shoulder. Just then, Sunny's eyes disappeared from view. It made Ray panick even more, trying to shove his arm in more to feel around for any fur, but that ended with him only getting stuck even more. Then, on his back, he felt a small weight.

"Uh..." He tried to turn his head to see what was on him, but the mew and feel on fur on his neck confirmed his suspicions. That little bastard.

"Hey, buddy..." Ray tried to pull his arm out of under the bed, with no success. It hurt, actually. He made a mental note to never do this again. At least, not alone. "Hey, wanna um, help me?

Nope. Sunny actually jumped from Ray, using his head as a launch pad, onto his bed, and laid there, staring at him. The stuck man made a face at him. Ray wish he could fix him at the vet.

After what seemed like years but was only ten minutes, Ray gave up and accepted his faith. It was close to half before eight, his free hand's watch told him. The Hispanic wished he hadn't forgotten his drink in the kitchen. His mouth was feeling a bit dry. 

Apparently, Sunny was thirsty as well, because after trotting around, looking for food, he came back to Ray, seemingly decided he was worthy of full attention, and hit his face. 

"Hey!" Ray tried to reach for the kitten, but Sunny was on his other side before Ray could land his hand on him. The caretaker tried to catch the kitten, but each time, Sunny was already away from the reaching hand and prodding at another part of Ray. The man sighed, and tried to get his arm free from under the bed yet again. Finally, with a very powerful tug that could have dislocated the shoulder entirely, his arm was free. Over the time, he did develop an appetite for something to eat, but the kitten was on his shoulder when he sat up, demanding attention first. He held Sunny in from of him, making multiple faces, and in the end flipping him off as the other hand held the frustrated kitten that was squirming. 

"Okay, now that I'm done with that..." He stood, and placed the kitten on his bed. The creature didn't even hesitate, but simply jumped down from it as soon as Ray left the room and followed him yet again, to the kitchen.

Taking a swig of his water first, Ray then got milk from the fridge and poured it into a small bowl. Then, he turned and looked down first, finding the kitten at his feet yet again, before taking a conscious step around Sunny and placing the bowl on the ground. The gray bundle of fur almost pounced on the milk, drinking it up gratefully. Then, once that was settled, Ray allowed himself to take some food of his own out of the fridge.

The next morning, Ray felt a weight on his chest that unsettled him, and made him get up with a start. A pair of eyes stared at him, and he almost threw it off before he realized it was only Sunny. 

"God damn it, Sunny." He placed the kitten next to him on the bed, and sat up, getting his glasses from his side table and putting them on. "You almost made me throw you out the window."

Earning only a head rubbing on his aching arm from yesterday and purring, the Hispanic man sighed and began his preparation for getting ready for work.


	4. One More Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?   
> Ray, you idiot, check the room first.  
> Oh well, at least it's not too much trouble.  
> Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because I can't stop writing those! It's hard! Well, hopefully this chapter is more of a kind welcome to the secret keeping thing.

Ray had gotten the kitten from his house, in a ignorant friend's car, out the car, through the parking lot, and into the building successfully. He was opening the door, taking the kitten from his hiding place, a bag, when he froze, the kitten still hanging limp and not caring in his hand. Oh, yay, Joel's in the office, staring at me.

"Um, Ray?" Joel said, very uncertainly. "Is that- I mean-"

"Nah." Ray said, now holding the kitten behind his back and moving away from the door. Just then, Geoff came in with Gavin. They both stared at the already happening stare down. Then Joel got up and approached Ray, who's smile was wavering.

"Ray, it's too late." Geoff sighed. He took the kitten from him and held him up to Joel. "Jack found the cat, we kept the cat, the cat's staying, don't tell anyone or else." The last part had serious warning in his voice, and Joel nodded, slightly scared by the warning.

"I got it, I got it." He confirmed. "But, um... why'd you keep it? Can I- can I ask why?"

"Because Sunny's such a little cutie!" Gavin said as he took the kitten and hugged him to his chest. Sunny purred slightly, and Geoff smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." The boss agreed. The rest of the guys filed in sooner or later, and seeing Joel, they all got sort of confused and alarmed. But for each of them, Geoff told them not to worry, that Joel would keep the secret. Joel couldn't help but think to himself, biting his lip and squinting in the process. How far will this secret go?

"So," Ryan began as he set up some equipment. "how was the first night with Sunny?"

"Ray kept him for the night?" Joel asked. They nodded. Ray explained the story (the interesting parts) and they all laughed.

"God damn, dude." Michael said with a laugh. "I have to deal with that sometime this week?"

"Just don't step on him." Ray said. "Then you'll be fine." When he said that, he flashed an apologetic smile to Jack. "Sorry for stepping on Sunny, Jack."

"It's not my cat, Ray." Jack assured him. "He belongs to all of us. We're collectively taking care of him, so don't worry about it." The bearded man flashed him a smile, which made Ray ease up a bit. He didn't feel as guilty anymore.

Everyone fell into the pattern of work yet again for the day. Joel hung out a bit longer, playing with Sunny as he talked to the guys about his upcoming How To with Adam. His playing was interrupted when Gus opened their office door. He instinctively and cleverly hid Sunny under two pillows and his leg, making it seem casual. The mew of protest was muffled and therefore not heard.

"Hey, Gus." Joel greeted him nonchalantly. Gus only nodded towards him. The rest of the guys acknowledged him being there with glances and lively greetings.

"What's up?" Geoff asked.

"We need Gavin for something." Was all he said. Gavin, knowing not to argue, complied and went with the older man. Everyone else continued with their work. The scheduled Lets Play they had for the day was to take place very soon, and Joel was already there, so Geoff's idea wasn't too outrageous.

"Wanna take Gavin's place in this Lets Play?" Geoff asked. "We're playing another game of Wheel of Fortune. It's fun."

"I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Joel decided. He moved his leg, which protected the kitten from unknowing eyes, and carried Sunny to Gavin's desk. Joel tsked. "How can his desk be this... words can't even describe it."

"Unkempt?" Ryan offered as an explanation. "Yeah, it's been like that from the beginning of time."

"And is destined to be like that for eternity~" Ray said in his 'spooky' voice. Michael sighed.

"Try not to... oh who am I kidding, there's no way you can mess it up more." The curly haired man said. Joel took his seat there, and soon, he and a few others began their game.

Lets just say, the game got a bit exciting.

"No way!" Yelled Joel. "How the hell did I get that wrong!?" They were in the middle of Wheel of Fortune.

The other men laughed as the turn came to a close, and the answer was revealed.

"Oh, damn it!" Cried Ryan. "So close!"

"You weren't even in the possibilities of getting it right." Said Geoff, who chuckled to himself. The three were participating in the game, smiling and frowning and laughing and sighing at it all. Just then, a mew escaped from Sunny, who was on the desk they were playing at. Nobody bothered to see if that sound was picked up in the microphones, but simply assumed the kitten was hungry. Ryan himself went to the kitchen to sneak some more tuna for Sunny, and Sunny himself waited patiently on the couch for his return.

When the game ended, Joel sighed and looked at Geoff, the victor. Geoff giggled with glee, since he almost always won in the first place, and went back over to his desk.

"I call cheating." Joel said. Ryan chuckled at the notion.

"And I call I'm totally smarter than you." Geoff retorted. 

"No fucking way." Joel put a hand in his hip as if to emphasize the point. "You're so cheating. How'd you rig the game, huh?"

"I rigged the game because I KNOW MY TYPES OF PASTAS!" Geoff exclaimed.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO KNOW ALL OF THOSE PASTAS." Joel yelled.

"Is this a conversation?" Ryan interjected. The three of them ended up in fits of laughs. When Sunny came and mewed at Ryan's feet, they all laughed even louder. Ryan picked the kitten up and petted him nicely. Geoff shook his head.

"God, Ryan. Control your Mad King powers." He said jokingly. 

"I wish I could." Ryan replied with a smirk and a scratch under Sunny's chin, who immediately purred louder. Ray entered the room again with a can of Red Bull.

"Oh look, it's the kitty that almost made me rip off my arm." The Hispanic went to Ryan and Sunny, and pet him on the head. "You little fuck." He said it with no malice.

"Oh calm down, Ray." Joel told him. Ray looked over. "It'll take much more than that to rip a guy's arm off."

"You're still here?" Ray said obviously. "Well, if that's the case. Then I must have been close to at least ripping my shoulder out of its socket."

"If you came in today with a cast and a note saying you dislocated your shoulder by trying to get a fucking cat out of under your bed I would piss a brick laughing." Geoff told them. They all laughed light heartedly, Ryan still petting the little cat.

"Jesus, Ryan." Gavin said as he reentered the room from whatever it was he had to be dismissed from it for. "I come in here and you're petting Sunny like a bloody evil villain."

"Yes, yes..." Ryan mocked an evil voice, which for some reason actually did send chills down Gavin's spine. "I am not like an evil villain... I AM an evil villain!" Then he let out his Mad King laugh and Gavin made one of his signature noises.

"Bloody hell." He then took his seat at his desk, and felt it warm. "Who sat here?"

"Me." Joel told him. "We were filming."

"With Sunny in the room?" Ray said, slightly concerned. "Wouldn't he, like, be in the audio or something?"

"Nah." Geoff shrugged the notion off. "He barely made any noise." 

"Yeah, he's a good kitty, aren't you, Sunny sunshine?" Joel took the cat and put on his Caboose voice as he scratched behind the kitten's ears and under his chin. The rest of the crew laughed at him.

Sunny was appreciating all the attention, and basked in it lovingly. Geoff simply folded his arms with a sigh. These idiots sure did turn into puddy when an animal was around. So much for being MEN. They were like little girls. He couldn't help but think of them as family, though. Childish, hyper, lazy family.


	5. Love is Best Served Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's turn with the little kitten!  
> Will Sunny push him past his patience?   
> Tune in to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite one to write so far, to be honest.

Michael was driving. Lindsay was a bit...occupied. With the cat. They had the cat. It was their turn.

"I mean... I just-" the cat tried to get in Michael's lap for the third time, and he pushed him away. "Sun, Sun stop!"

"Sorry." Lindsay held up the cat as if it was talking. "I just love you sooo much!" She was using a squeaky voice. Not Ruby's voice, but something higher. If that was a possibility. Michael groaned.

"Lindsay, please, spare me." He said jokingly. They arrived at their home. Upon entering, Lindsay immediately sat on the couch and played with Sunny. Michael closed and locked the door, sitting down next to her. He rolled his eyes.

"You're so cute, aren't you?" She scratched his upturned tummy. "Aren't you, little Sun?"

"Hey hey hey," Michael called her attention. "What about your actual Sun?" He pointed to himself. She rolled her eyes and went back to playing with the kitten. He sighed, and looked at the little furball. Sunny looked back at him, and seemed to mock him when he purred louder under Lindsay's touch.

"I guess we should eat something." She said, and placed the kitten on the couch cushion she was just sitting on. "Do you want anything in particular?" 

"Anything, hun." He smiled at her, and when she walked off to the kitchen, Michael glared at Sunny, who mewed. "Listen here, you little shit. I can tell you're gonna be a bit of a handful, but try not to be a complete prick while you're here, okay?"

Michael sighed when all Sunny did was crawl into his lap and purr as he rubbed himself against the caretaker's tummy. His cheeks hurt and turned red when Lindsay peeked in let out an audible sigh that said look-how-cute-you-two-you-are before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"You're... you're somethin' buddy." He pet the kitten, which he wasn't too used to doing, and Sunny purred even more. "I'll give you that."

It was the middle of the night. They were asleep and it was the middle of the fucking NIGHT and what the FUCK is that noise?

That was what was going through Michael's head when he got out of his bed. The white T and boxers he had wasn't the most flattering attire, but it fit for sleeping, which he was doing before there were multiple sounds coming from God knows where in his apartment. He put his glasses on, and tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness all around him. They adjusted slightly, and he could see the rise and fall of his wife's chest as she laid beside him, undisturbed. And he was determined to keep her that way.

If this was a God damn theif in his apartment-

THUNK KLUNK!

The noise was pretty loud, and he silently cursed whatever made the noise, glancing at Lindsay to see if she even noticed the noise. Her steady breathing proved otherwise.

He creeped out of the bedroom, looking around the area. Michael looked left, nothing. Right, nothing. Left-

The glowing eyes stared at him expectantly.

"Holy fuck-" The curly haired man covered his own mouth to stop his shouting. The eyes then left, and skittering was heard. The creature was heading towards the kitchen. Michael followed it, saving his fuming for later. Whatever the thing was, it had to be caught.

The creature was on the kitchen counter, Michael could tell. It made a noise, which the man recognized as a mew.

"Sunny?" He realized. The little asshole was causing this mess? He let his anger get a hold on him. What a damn prick! "Get your ass over here, you fuck!"

The kitten, not taking a liking to Michael's tone, lept from the counter to the floor in one fluid movement, and in another, darted to where the angry man had come from, the bedroom.

"Oh shit." Michael whispered to himself, before entering the room himself. The eyes were right next to Lindsay. Sunny was actually staring at her, which made Michael feel very nervous as he saw it as completely creepy. Then, through adjusted vision, the man saw the kitten's paw hit Lindsay's shoulder, who didn't even move.

"No." Michael whispered. No way was this fuck gonna wake up Lindsay. He tried to inch further, but the kitten hit Lindsay again with his paw when he did so. The man cursed under his breath, and took a few more steps to get to Sunny. Sunny had hit Lindsay two more times as Michael did so, and earned a groan in response, which caused her husband to freeze.

Michael had multiple options. To just stare down the cat for the rest of the night was one. Another was to just pounce at it and negate Lindsay's reaction completely. The third one was to reach for Sunny and attempt to snatch him up before he did anything else. The third one was the most logical.

Michael got into position, trying to angle himself just right to make a perfect swoop. Sunny was about to climb on top of Lindsay when she turned to the side, and the kitten, alarmed, ran out of the room. Michael clenched his fist and groaned slightly in frustration. Another scavenger hunt for the little shit. Great.

He tip toed out of the room, and found the eyes at his feet as he entered the living room. Nearly stepping on Sunny, Michael stumbled backwards, nearly falling. Sunny didn't move, simply staring at the caretaker. Michael snatched the little ball of fur up in haste, and snarled at him.

"You little shit." He whispered harshly. "You almost got yourself and me in trouble with Lindsay. And you made way too much noise! Why're you such a fucking noise machine?" He earned only a mew in response. "You're goddamn right meow. Now, go away." He sat on the floor, and placed the cat on the floor as well, scooting Sunny away from him as he put his head in his hands. No way was he going to sleep now. 

Sunny didn't go away. Instead, he head butted Michael's leg and crawled onto it. Michael coldly glared at the gray creature. The purr he heard wasn't what he expected to hear, though. How could the little guy still like him?

Michael sat Indian style on his floor, looking at the cat as Sunny scratched and bit at Michael's boxers. His chuckle was the only noise in the room. He played with the kitten, using his fingers as bait for Sunny to want to jump up and grab, and scratching all around the creature. Michael quickly learned to love the creature, and warmed up to him. Sunny looked up at him with loving eyes as well. He smiled wholeheartedly.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy Lindsay turned on the living room light. Michael froze.

"Um, nothin'." He waved to her. "Morning."

"Hun?" She looked over his shoulder and saw the playful kitten belly up on her husband's lap. She smiled. "Awww~"

"HE WOKE ME UP OKAY?!" Michael exclaimed his excuse. Lindsay shook her head and kissed his forehead, patting his curls. 

"Continue with your play date, Michael." She said. "I'm going back to bed." Lindsay sighed and went back to bed, turning the lights off again.

Sunny's bright glowing eyes stared up at Michael. Michael's own eyes stared down at the kitten's. Then he cracked a smile, and pulled him into his arms and hugged him to his face, mumbling how cute Sunny was into the creature's soft fur. Who know how warm he could be?


	6. The Meow Heard Around the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out their secret hiding needed some improvement, especially with fans like theirs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing from both parts, the watcher and the maker, and how different they were. Hope you like it too!

The girl pushed her thick red glasses up her tan nose and put the headphones over her multi-pierced ears. Clicking on the thumb nail, the internet changed the page from her subscriptions to the newest video, Wheel of Fortune.

The girl, Cassedy, laughed out loud at the pure calamity of it all. She muffled herself when she heard her older brother yell to quiet down, and how he couldn't hear his own YouTube show right across the hall from her. Still, fits of giggles escaped her as Joel, Geoff, and Ryan competed in the beloved game.

Then, she heard a noise.

Pausing the video, Cassedy wore a confused expression on her face. What was that?

She rewinded the video and turned up the volume. Playing it, Cassedy heard the noise yet again.

A meow.

From a cat?

"No way." She told herself. Pulling up her tumblr, Cassedy listened to the audio again before confirming her suspicions of there being a cat in that video.

She typed the suspicion into the box, and then, hesitantly, clicked "Post". Cassedy sighed as she reread her typing.

Hey, did anyone else here the cat in the latest Wheel of Fortune Lets Play?

That was the content. Already there were eleven likes. Apparently she wasn't the only one.

The kitten was found on Wednesday morning, and it was already next Monday by the time Geoff had a concerned look on his face.

"Uh...hm." He said quietly. Gavin picked up the mumbling of the old man and leaned over to check out what was going on.

"What's up?" He said casually. Geoff looked over at him. He had his eyebrows knit together and a slight frown on his pale face. Gavin knew to take it seriously.

"I think..." He glanced down at Sunny, who was laid down by his leg. "I think the fans are a bit more observant than we think." 

"What?" The Brit had caught the glance the older man cast the little kitten. "You mean...?"

"Yeah. Our little secret might be found out after all." Geoff rubbed the side of his face. "Damn it."

"I don't get it." Gavin was still confused, scratching his head.

"I guess..." Geoff sighed. "I guess when we recorded a Lets Play, Sunny here made a noise that about EVERYONE heard." He shrugged, but was obviously pretty upset by it. It wasn't the fans' fault that they were observant. He just wished he had hid it better. It wasn't even a week yet! 

"Geoff, it's not that bad." Gavin said with a hand on his boss' shoulder. "We can pretend that it was something else, like a ringtone or something. And then we'll make sure little Sunny isn't around when we record. Doesn't that sound top?"

"Gavin, when you say a logical thing and then end it with 'top', I feel like I shouldn't listen to what you say." Geoff cracked a smile and punched the younger man in the side, who overreacted by holding the spot and hissing in pain. The mastached man laughed, and Jack and Michael entered the room.

"I see Geoff got to an early start in maiming Gavin." Michael said. "Which I really thought I was gonna do first."

"Sorry Michael, I couldn't resist." Geoff told him. Gavin stood back up straight and sighed, rolling his eyes and whispering some sort of British slang under his breath before going to his desk. Jack immediately picked Sunny up and scratched under the kitten's chin.

"Hey, Sunny." Jack greeted the kitten. 

"So, you're not gonna greet your boss?" Geoff acted offended.

"Oh, hey Geoff." The bearded man said lackluster. Gavin cracked a smile at Geoff's annoyed face.

"Thanks, asshole." He turned back around, closing out of one window and opening another. Jack took a seat, and soon the other guys began to sit down and get to work as well. Geoff and Gavin decided to keep the issue to themselves about the fans because hey, no need in getting them worked up, right?

It was a bit after noon when Gavin went to get the tuna for Sunny. It was also after he left that Geoff decided to tell the rest of the crew about the fans. They all took the news well, none of them making a big deal of it.

"So," Ryan began. "I guess we have to hide Sunny from the fans too."

"Of course!" Michael said to emphasize how obvious it was. "If they find out, they'll go bat shit crazy, and the rest of the company will know!"

"You're right." Ray agreed. The gray kitten jumped into his unsuspecting lap, and he jumped in his seat a bit in surprise. When he settled back down, the Hispanic man pet the kitten. "It's gotta be a serious secret, then. On lockdown. The DL."

"Yeah." Jack said. "It's only logical." He smiled at Sunny. "Besides, we can totally keep this secret. It's only a small cat."

"Hm?" Gavin reentered the room, tuna hidden from view before he revealed it to the kitten. Sunny sprung into action, using Ray's lap as another launch pad, jumping to Gavin. He fed the gray creature his food, petting him in the process, before looking up at the rest of them. "What's this about?"

"We're just talking about the fans." Geoff told him. He nodded, and then smiled when Sunny licked Gavin's fingers after eating. He gave the pet one last rub behind the ears before going back to his work station.

"You don't think they'll start making a big deal out of it, do you?" Jack asked.

"I sure hope not." Ryan told him. "I'd hate to see little Sunny here go away."

"Yeah, as much as the little fuck annoys me," Michael lovingly began. "I still like him."

"He's so adorable, Michael!" Gavin gushed over Sunny, who was now on top of Ryan's foot. 

"Yeah, we know, we heard that from you about a thousand fucking times." Ray laughed.

"No need to be pissy." Gavin muttered with a smile on his face.

The day went on pretty normally, but states away from Texas, Cassedy sat with her friend, Derek, on her bed.

"What do you think the noise was?" She asked him, pushing her glasses up more.

"No idea. A lot of people think it's a cat." He shrugged, laying on her bed. "I think it was just something in the background. You know how that happens often."

"But it sounded so real!" Cassedy stressed, pushing a long brunette hair out of her face. Derek chuckled.

"I know you love cats, but come on." He poked her ribs. "The AH guys having a cat? Isn't that a bit out of character?"

"It can happen." She sighed, defeated. He was right. Unless Joe came back, they couldn't have some random cat in the office. She laid down next to Derek.

"C'mon, let's watch another video." He flipped onto his stomach and pulled her laptop over to them. Cassedy sat cross legged on her bed, pulling up the Lets Play page.

"Which?" She asked.

"Hmmm... Minecraft Mad King Ryan, both parts?"

"Totally."


	7. Kitty's Daring Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the one rule of keeping an animal in place is to shut the door, the Achievement Hunter guys really need to read the rules over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter! Maybe I'll make up the short chapters by making it a long story. Well, this chapter was the original idea for the story, so I was excited to do it!

Gavin was on the way to the podcast one day, and didn't bother to close the door once he left. Actually, nobody did. What idiots.

A few minutes later, Ray was beginning to edit an Achievement Guide when something felt... different. Noon was approaching that Friday. Usually, the kitten would start getting fussy for food.

"Hey, um, Jack?" Ray called to the bearded man. Jack looked over to him, a questioning look on his face. "Have you seen Sunny?"

"Uh..." He looked under his desk. Nothing. Hadn't the kitten just been there mere minutes ago? "He's not under my desk."

"Not mine either." Ray stood up, and since it was only he and Jack there, looked under all the other desks and behind the couch and everywhere else there was to look. Not a trace. Both him and Jack continued to thuroughly look around before sharing a panicked expression. Just then, Ryan came through the door, sipping his diet Coke.

"Hey." He nonchalantly greeted. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the looks on their faces. "What's goin' on?"

"Sunny's missing." Jack informed him. Ryan immediately became concerned, like a father not getting a call back from his daughter. 

"Where was he last?" Was the first question the man asked.

"I'm not sure." Ray ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I-I think he was on the couch?"

"I thought he was under Geoff's desk." Was Jack's input. They both looked extremely stressed. Did they lose Sunny for good?

"Guys, let's just be rational here." Ryan put both hands on each of their shoulders, and they both looked at him. "When was the last time BOTH of you saw him?"

"When Gavin left..." Ray said. "We both looked towards him, and to Sunny."

"And then Geoff complained about Gavin not shutting the door, but then left the door open when he left too-" Jack's realization hit him pretty hard. "Oh shit."

When the preparations were complete, Gavin sat on the couch next to Barbara, checking his phone. A new message popped up in his messages. Why was Ray texting him? He opened the message, and read it to himself.

Sunny's loose so LOOK FOR HIM

Gavin's eyes widened, and Barbara looked towards him.

"What's wrong?" She saw a bit of fear on his face, but the Brit immediately covered it up with a smile.

"Nothin'." He told her. "Just a text."

"Alright." Barbara shifted a bit more away from him with a sigh. The cameras were about to roll, so she tapped his shoulder. He looked towards her. 

"Hm?"

"Podcast's about to begin."

Gus and Burnie had both taken their seats already, and Gavin silently prayed to The Lord up above that Sunny was somewhere safe. Then, when the podcast began, they did their signature roll call.

"Hey everyone!" Gus said. "It's Gus,"

"Gavin,"

"Barbara,"

"Burnie,"

"And Gus." He ended on himself. They immediately began to talk about that week's affairs. Gavin tried his absolute best to not look concerned, smiling and laughing when he should or usually does. He still had his eyes darting to and fro, though. Just to make sure Sunny was nowhere near him.

"So Gavin," Burnie directed attention to him. He looked over, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Burnie continued on to talk to him about some texts and such they sent each other for laughs, and Gavin tried to remain focused. 

The British man slung an arm behind him and the couch, getting a bit more comfortable. Another text came in, but he couldn't check from who at the time. Maybe it was Ray, he told himself. Maybe they found Sunny already.

Then, he felt something wet touch his hand behind him.

Gavin felt the tongue lick his hand, and immediately lost focus. The man strongly fought the instinct to turn and confirm that the kitten was, indeed, behind him, but fur rubbing against his arm did so itself. How Sunny got there without being found, it was a mystery to him, but he couldn't think about it right now. Burnie was trying to snap Gavin back to reality.

"Gavin!" He snapped two more times before the Brit slightly shook his head and looked at his older friend.

"Wot?" He stuttered out, and Gus and Barbara laughed at his space out. The fur on his hand behind the couch was rubbing him very lovingly. 

"I was talking, and then you spaced out. AGAIN." Burnie rolled his eyes. "Gavin has the attention span of a goldfish."

"What about a goldfish?" Gavin asked for laughs. It earned him a few, which he beamed about. But still, the little kitten behind him was worrying him. What if Sunny decided to come into view? What if he was caught before the podcast was over? The thoughts were too overwhelming to think about, especially when your friends are snapping at you for the second time.

"GAVIN, God damn it!" Gus chuckled. "Pay attention, will you? We pay you for a reason!"

"Sure." Gavin said, a bit absentmindedly.

"What's on your mind?" Barbara asked him innocently. He shook his head. No way could he get Barbara into this mess. It would just snowball out of control.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, that's a great answer." Burnie laughed. "Gavin Free, getting distracted by nothing."

They continued the podcast, and soon, the feeling of fur left him. Although the arm cast behind the couch was falling asleep, there was no way he could pull it back. He wouldn't have any idea if Sunny was still behind him if he did so! 

Pins and needles pricked the arm, but the Brit tried his best to ignore it. Another test came to his phone, buzzing it in his pocket. Again, there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to listen along, give a bit of input, and mentally think of ways to guide Sunny back to the Achievement Hunter office.

It was nearing the end of the podcast when it happened. Nobody saw it coming, nobody saw it clearly, everyone saw it leave. A gray streak ran out from behind the couch at top speed, scaring Barbara and Burnie. Gavin just widened his eyes, but on the inside, his heart was beating at miles a minute.

"What the fuck was that?" Burnie said, laughing. Barbara nervously laughed too, and Gus only looked around.

"What? What was what?" He repeated. 

"Some... some THING just darted out from the couch." Barbara tried to explain.

"No bloody idea." Gavin covered up. Everyone was confused, but ended the podcast with that.

Meanwhile, in the Achievement Hunter office, the majority was there, including Lindsay and Joel. They had all been discretely looking around the building for any sign of the gray furball.

"Damn, where is- I mean, I can't believe he was gone for this long!" Joel stammered.

"I know, me neither." Lindsay agreed. "I hope he's okay."

"Yeah." Geoff said, scratching under his own chin. "I wonder what made him leave. Sunny usually doesn't go by the door."

Jack had returned just then, which Sunny in tow. The tension in the room was gone immediately, everyone happy he was back.

"I saw him in the shadows, inching towards the kitchen." Jack explained. "Where he was before that is beyond me."

"God damn it, Sun." Michael sighed. "Can't you stay in one place?"

"He's a fuckin' animal, man." Ray said. "No controlling him."

Gavin came through the door, a smirk on his face once he saw that the kitten was back where he rightfully belonged.

"Well, I've got a bloody story to tell..."


	8. Curiousity Didn't Kill Anyone Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone had too much to eat, and someone's a bit too observant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look up cat vomit.

It was a nice afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and four of the six AH guys were headshotting zombies in Left 4 Dead.

"Boom! Got'em!" Ray yelled. He was on a roll, and nobody stood in his way. Ryan, however, has seen better days.

"How'd I get downed AGAIN?!" He exclaimed. Geoff chuckled at the distressed man.

"Ryan, you need skill." Gavin said. He ate his words as soon as he, too, got downed. Geoff's chuckle turned into a light hearted laugh.

"I got you, idiot." The mustached man's character went to Gavin's, beginning the process of bringing him back up again.

"Argh, my face is getting fuckin' eaten!" Ryan cried. Ray shot some zombies off of his friend, then helped him up.

"R&R connection forever." He told him. They went back to fighting off the undead menaces. Michael entered the room from getting himself a drink, and was about to sit at his desk when he spotted something. 

Sunny was curled up under his desk, and he did so uncomfortably and awkwardly. Michael sighed, and took a few steps forward to go and pick up the kitten.

And then the kitten spewed his lunch.

“Ah, what the fuck?” The curly haired man shouted. Sunny vomited up a yellow, foul substance that immediately filled the room with a foul odor. The four men playing the game sighed before looking over at Michael, who was pointing to Sunny. “Guys, cue the technical difficulties music.”

“What, why?” Then Ryan spotted the mess. He and the rest of the guys forgot the game, and went to the kitten, who was finished expelling himself of the substance.

“Oh my God-” Gavin immediately gagged and left the room.

“Holy shit.” Geoff’s eyes widened. “Why’d that happen?”

“Maybe he overate?” Ray offered as a possibility. The smell caused them all to either cover their noses or pinch them in disgust. Sunny simply walked away from it, licking his lips.

“Oh this is fucking disgusting.” Michael shook his head. “I might pull a Gavin, guys. I might throw up.”

“Oh, shut up.” Geoff told him, holding his nose. It made him sound nasally. “We gotta clean it up somehow.”

“I’ll go get... uh... a paper towel?” The Hispanic man said, then he left the room. The other guys were looking for things to clean it up with too.

“I think Gavin gave Sun too much tuna.” Ryan explained. “It may have been more than his little body could handle.”

“Whatever made him upchuck, I never want it to happen again.” Geoff sighed. Ray came back with paper towels, and he and Michael cleaned up the mess with a chorus of ‘Ew’ and ‘Gross’.

“Okay,” Gavin stumbled back into the room. “I literally just threw up in the toilet.”

“Yeah, thanks for telling us, moron.” The mustached man shot him a glare. “Like we’re not already grossed out.”

“Ugh.” Michael and Ray were throwing out the messy paper towels. “I’m so fucking disgusted.” 

“Same.” Ray scrunched up his nose at the smell. “We’ve GOT to do something about this smell.”

“Oh God.” Ryan nodded in agreement. “I’ll go find some Lysol.”

“I can’t-” Gavin gagged again. “I can’t be in this room.” 

"YOU can't?" Michael stared at him, then threw his hands up. "He did it under MY desk!"

"Yeah, that's a bit of a..." Geoff scratched his head. "A bit of a problem."

"I don't know how I'm gonna work with that stain and that smell under my feet." The Jersey man admitted. 

Ryan was searching for some Lysol when he entered the kitchen. Burnie was there, retrieving a sandwich as lunch for himself. He greeted his co worker.

"Hey, Ryan." He nonchalantly said.

"Hey." Was Ryan's counter greeting. "Have you seen the Lysol? The Achievement Hunter room is smelling a bit... funny." It was the most truthful lie he could tell. Burnie shrugged, but then put a hand on the counter and started a conversation.

"You know, there's been a lack of tuna that's usually in the fridge around here." He told the man. Ryan tried to maintain the surprise on his face. He'd noticed? "I usually use tuna for lunch sometimes, but I haven't used it lately. I personally don't know why this week and last week it's been used so much. Do you?"

"I-no, no not really." Ryan played dumb. "I haven't really checked on the tuna recently, I guess...?"

"Hm." Burnie mulled something over in his mind. "Maybe someone started liking tuna."

"Maybe." Ryan flashed him a smile. "Well, I better get going."

"Right, right." Burnie nodded. With a wave, Ryan continued his search for the Lysol.

When he found it, the man returned to see almost nobody in the room. Michael was seated on the couch, away from his desk, and Jack was kneeling by Sunny in the corner, checking on him. Sunny seemed pretty well, and despite the upset stomach from earlier, healthier than ever.

"Got it." Ryan said to basically nobody. Immediately he sprayed all around the sour smelling room, and the odor was pretty hidden. He also sprayed around Michael's desk, for the sake of the man's nose.

"Thanks, Ry." Michael smiled at him. "It'll sure make working easier." 

"Yeah, just give it a few minutes before going back there." The older man told him. "It's still not the most fresh smelling part of this room." He put the Lysol on the ground near the door, and folded his arms. "So much for that Let's Play." He motioned towards his monitor, which still had Left 4 Dead on the screen.

"Sunny said he's sorry." Jack held up the kitten, who mewed. Michael rolled his eyes, and groaned when Jack held the small creature closer to his chest and pet him lovingly.

"Sure." With that, Michael went back to his desk.

"Where's the rest?" Ryan asked the men. 

"I just know that Gavin's throwing up again and Ray's with Joel. Geoff, no idea." Jack informed Ryan. Ryan sighed. Looks like Left 4 Dead was on hold. 

"Well, we may need to be careful." Ryan told them.

"What's up?" Michael turned to direct his attention to the older man.

"Burnie' becoming suspicious." He explained. "He noticed the severe lack of tuna fish in the fridge. If we keep feeding Sunny from the company fish, Burnie might become curious, or catch one of us in the act of using the tuna."

"Damn." Jack said. "So, do we have to bring our own food for Sun?"

"It might need to be an option." Ryan told him. "We just need to watch out around Burnie and the rest. Sunny already was close to found out by both the company and the fans. Maybe he should be taken home by someone."

"Like, for a week or so?" Michael asked. Ryan shook his head, a serious look etched into his features.

"For good."


	9. The End of the Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising, and it seems that the team names Lads and Gents have become reality when the two battle each other in real life. What will become of Sunny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me about 30 minutes to write because I was writing so fast because I love tension building!

"What are you on about?" Gavin was confused and defiant.

"We may need to find Sunny a new home." Ryan retold him.

"No way!" Ray butted in. It was later that day of the whole upchuck incident, and the Lads were all against the little kitten leaving. The latter was curled up on the couch, mid cat nap.

"Ray..." Joel sighed. He was there too, along with the Gents and Lindsay. It was four against four. The Gents all had father-like looks on their faces, and the Lads looked distraught and angry.

"Joel, why are you agreeing with Ryan?" Ray asked. "I thought you loved Sunny!"

"We all love Sunny." Jack said, casting a glance to the cute little furball. "That's why it'll be best to find him a new home."

"I don't get it." Lindsay interjected. "We were fine this morning. We were fine last week. One tuna incident and we have to get rid of him?"

"Lindsay, you know better than anyone that giving a cat to a family is not getting rid of one." Ryan gave her a you-know-I'm-right look. She looked away.

"It feels like you guys are tired of taking care of him." Michael spat. "I didn't like the asshole at first. He woke me up in the middle of the night and barfed under my desk! But I'm willing to keep taking care of him!"

"We aren't the best people to take care of him in the first place." Geoff explained. "We're keeping him such a big secret, and it's becoming a problem."

"You're calling Sun a problem?" Gavin glared at the man. He usually never got mad at Geoff, but this pushed him over the nonexistent line. How could he be so insensitive?

"We're calling this situation a problem." Ryan tried to control the situation. "It's not the best for the little guy."

"He seems to love where he is already!" Lindsay told them. 

"It'll be better- it's the best for him to have a real family, though." Was Joel's input.

"So what're we?" Ray said. "Geoff's always over here, saying how much of a big family we are. What are we, dysfunctional?"

"Ray-" Before Geoff could continue, Michael cut him off.

"We've taken care of him for over a week!" Michael said. "He hasn't been a problem for the fuckin' entirety of it, either!"

"He ran away from the office before!" Exclaimed Jack.

"It was an honest mistake." Gavin defended. For the first time, the Lads and Lindsay agreed with him.

"You guys are being irrational and idiotic." Joel sighed.

"So are you guys!" Said Ray.

"I can't believe you fucking morons!" Geoff threw his hands up in the air. "I should have just threw the damn cat out after the first DAY." With that, he stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

The rest of the day was uncomfortable, tense, and awkward. Everyone didn't speak to each other in the Achievement Hunter office, and they put off recording a Lets Play because of it. The rest of the company could feel the small disturbance, and even Sunny did as well, not fussing for food and not curling up by anyone's feet. He stayed either by the game shelf or couch, curled up or staring at his owners. 

Before the end of the day, Barbara cornered Gavin in the kitchen, where he was getting a Red Bull with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face.

"Hey, Gavin?" She called his attention. He immediately put down his defenses and tried to fake a smile, when inside he wanted to do anything but. Barbara sensed he was upset. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He assured, opening his Red Bull and taking a swig of it. The caffeine coursed through him, but he still didn't feel very energized. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me." She closed the fridge, an eyebrow raised that indicated she wanted to know it all. He sighed.

"Barb, I'm top." He rubbed his face with a chuckle. "What are you on about?"

"I'm 'on about' hearing Geoff yell at you guys earlier and slam the door to the office." Damn it, Gavin thought. 

"Huh? No, he was just mad about a game." He tried to cover up. She shook her head, her blonde hair swaying to and fro.

"I don't think that was what happened." She sighed. "Gavin, I'd like it if you, you know, told me things. I felt like you and the guys have been hiding something. Gus and Miles and Burnie may have not noticed, but I did."

"What would we have to hide?" His smile went from full to crooked as he shrugged.

"Like I said, you tell me." Then, she looked away and walked away from him. His face fell instantly, and his shoulders sagged. Jack passed by, and saw the British man looking so stressed and sad. When Gavin looked up at him, however, he looked away and continued to walk. The Brit sighed.

"Well..." Lindsay sighed. "I guess one of us has to take him."

The Lads and her stared at Sunny, who stared back with his wide eyes. The Gents hadn't left he building, but we're nowhere to be found at that time that was the end of the work day.

"I can take him." Ray offered. He picked up the kitten, who mewed slightly. "But... should I bring him back tomorrow, or...?"

"I'm not sure." Gavin shrugged. The four were all drained of energy from the argument from earlier and the workday itself. 

"I don't know, either." Michael ran a hand through his reddish brown hair, and let out a very long sigh. Lindsay held his hand.

"I'll call you in the morning, Ray." She said to him. "We'll figure something out." 

"Actually," A smooth deep voice said. They all looked to Ryan, who was standing behind Ray. He took the kitten from Ray. "I'll let little Sunny here stay with me for the weekend." 

"What?" They all said in unison, confused. Hadn't Ryan been against keeping the little gray guy?

"I think Jack, Joel, and Geoff are all still against keeping him," Ryan explained. "but I'm still willing to give this a try, to be honest."

Gavin was still skeptical. "What if you try to sell him? How can we trust you?"

"Gavin, I have no reason to sell him." Ryan shrugged. "To be honest, I was never hinting towards selling him like Jack did. I thought we could give him to a co worker. But now, I think we should still keep Sunny to ourselves."

Lindsay smiled at the older man. "Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem." He pet the kitten softly, who then looked at him. "Besides, I have selfish reasons to keep him. He helps me put off work."

The laughed at that, and began packing up their stuff to go home. Maybe Sunny will stick around for longer than expected.


	10. A Day in the Life of the Mad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets a chance alone with the lovable Sunny. But can he even last the day, or will Sunny claim another victim for his shenanigans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to make Ryan freak out.  
> Also, this was a bit more mellow chapter, and I love writing those. I'm still trying to inch towards longer chapters, I promise!

Ryan woke up, rubbing his eyes and looking to his side with a sigh. He was home alone for the day. For the weekend, actually. Hopefully, it would be as relaxing as expected. 

"Ah, shit!" He exclaimed when something surprised him as it jumped onto his bed. Sunny stared at him, which caused him to sigh.

Oh yeah, the cat was here. 

Realizing he had overslept the amount of time he planned to wake up, the man extracted himself from his comfortable bed and went to his bathroom, kitten following closely behind.

"God, Sunny." He sighed when the cat laid on his feet while he got out his toothbrush. "Give me a minute, would ya?"

Quickly brushing his teeth, he put on his glasses after he washed his face. Thankfully, the gray kitten had removed himself from the older man's feet and found interest in somewhere else in his house.

Ryan trotted downstairs, getting himself a breakfast of the all-reliable cereal, and sat at his kitchen table. Munching on the Cheerios, he saw the kitten come down the stairs, and leap onto the kitchen counter.

"Wow." He said to nobody. "He sure can jump." With that, the man continued eating his cereal and looking out the window. Clouds were overhead, and they were darkened enough for Ryan to believe Austin was in for a rain storm.

Once finished with the breakfast, he put the bowl in the sink and removed a different, smaller bowl from his storage. Filling it with milk, he placed it on the counter, next to Sunny. The tiny kitten poked the bowl, sniffing it a bit at first.

“C’mon, it’s not spoiled, I promise.” Ryan assured. When Sunny finally gave the milk a try, and began drinking it, Ryan cracked a smile. “There ya go.”

He went to the living room, still in his pajamas, and flopped down on the couch. Getting the remote from beside him, Ryan flipped through channels before finally landing on Disney channel.

“Hm...” He started watching. Two girls were dancing to some catchy but nonsensical music. He checked guide for the name of the show. “Shake It Up? Never heard of it.” The older man then proceeded to flip through channels again. Criminal Minds, being on, was what Ryan landed and stayed on for the time being. The gray kitten, that was before drinking milk, came around the couch and jumped up to lay down on the cushion next to him. Ryan pet the cat, and looked at him with a soft smirk.

“You know, maybe you are worth keeping around for a long time.” He told the kitten. Ryan pet the cat gently, and the latter purred slightly, then louder as time went on. They stayed like that for a while until the show ended.

When it did, and the time was 11 o’clock, Ryan rose from his seat, and stretched his muscles. By that time, the sun was usually bright and heating up the room, but it was cool, since there were dark clouds outside, which hung low and ominously. Ryan went to go take a shower and clothe himself properly, for a day of lounging around and doing absolutely nothing.

Just as he got out of the shower, the clouds opened and down came the rain. It went from silent to constant drums of water hitting windows. Ryan pushed a wet strand of hair out of his face and looked out one of the windows before using a different, small towel to dry said hair, which came out messy when he did so. If he didn't go and style his hair, he’d look like Gavin.

Once that was settled, along with clothing himself, he had just stepped foot out of the bathroom when a crack of lightening and booming thunder sounded, along with his power going out.

“Fuckin’ peachy.” The older man mumbled to himself. He had nothing else to do but disconnect his phone from the now non-functioning charger, walk downstairs, and look for Sunny. 

Ryan messed up the walking downstairs part.

The sudden darkness had messed up his depth perception, and Ryan couldn't regain balance before falling heels-over-head down the stairs, and tumbling to the bottom. His groan was the only sound, and after it was skittering. He saw Sunny’s wide, glowing eyes in the darkness, and sighed.

“At least you can see.” Ryan said. The kitten mewed in response. “Hmph.” Getting up, the man leaned against the wall to support himself. He had taken quite the fall, and it winded him a bit. Also, his leg, arm, head, and ribs hurt pretty bad. Sunny looked up at the caretaker, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. Ryan pushed his hair out of his face and sighed before standing straight up and hissing in pain. “Damn it.” 

He made his way to the couch that he resided to earlier, and lightning illuminated the room for a split second. The beam of light seemed not like the usual yellow, but instead was purple when it flashed. Ryan laid down, one hand on his ribs where it hurt and the other behind his head before he closed his eyes, trying to relax.

The thunder, albeit loud, didn't scare him as the weight that landed on him suddenly.

“Woah! Hey...” He calmed down when the kitten, slightly shaking, stared at him. Another clap of thunder sounded, causing the cat to get startled once more, and curl up on Ryan’s stomach. Ryan chuckled. “You scared, bud?” 

The power being out sucked royally, sure, but it gave Ryan time to think. The rain’s gentle fall and thunder’s constant consistent sounding also helped him think about the situation with Sunny, who was relaxing on his chest. As the parts he hit from his tumble down the stairs throbbed slightly, Ryan began his thought process.

Geoff did warn them about not getting attached to the kitten. But, in Ryan’s defense, Geoff got attached to. It would be wrong of him to deny he ever did. The Lads really grew to love the little guy, and Jack always did love the guy, so why were they being so hard on the younger men? They made it seem a bit like they never liked the animal in the first place, which was wrong. Unless... unless they did that on purpose.

It would make sense to do it on purpose, anyway. It would make them seem not like pushovers, and help them not get all mushy when it came to Sunny. Unlike them, Lindsay and the Lads were wearing their hearts on their sleeves, like usual. It was honorable, at least. They really fought for their new friend.

Another crack of thunder, louder than the usual, pulled Ryan out of his steady flow of thoughts. He had then realized that Sunny was asleep on his chest, and pet the sleeping kitten. Maybe he could catch a wink too.

The wink lasted an hour, which was a full fifty five minutes more than expected, and Ryan woke up with a slight start. Glancing at his phone, he saw 12:16 flash on the screen before realizing Sunny was nowhere in sight.

“Sunny...?” Ryan called out nervously. Nothing, not even the sound of paws on wood. Ryan stood, wincing slightly at the sore pain in various places on his body, and looked around. No glowing eyes anywhere. He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedroom. He couldn't find the small cute fur face anywhere!

With a huff, Ryan carefully went back downstairs, still looking for Sunny. When going back into the kitchen, The glowing eyes he was looking for were on top of his fridge, which caught him by surprise. The boom of thunder that came immediately after him finding the creature actually made him scream bloody murder, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

“Oh... my GOD.” Ryan caught his breath. Sunny stretched before leaping off the fridge and trotting over to his caretaker, swatting at his pants. Ryan picked up the little rascal, and scratched Sunny behind the ears. That earned him a small but satisfying purr.

Ryan sighed, and when he did so, the lights came back on. With a smile, he replaced Sunny on the floor. 

“Damn, Sunny.” He began. “You’re really giving me multiple mini heart attacks today.” Sunny only mewed, and then walked off. Ryan laughed. If the kitten kept this up, Ryan would need a spotter just in case he fainted.

Yup, the kitten was a keeper in his book.


	11. POP Goes the Emotions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting emotions? Anger? Happiness? Uncertainty? All are found in this installment of Keep Him Hidden! Will Gavin ever forgive Geoff? Will Sunny fuck with people? Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to come to a close, and I personally liked this chapter. Comment below, because I'd like to see how you feel about the story so far!

Geoff went to work that Monday still in a foul mood about the kitten. He’d hoped Jack or Joel or SOMEONE had gotten rid of the little nuisance before he bust a blood vessel.

Okay, maybe Sunny wasn’t that much of a nuisance.

Maybe Geoff did love the little cute kitten to death.

But he couldn’t let ANYBODY know that. Or else he’d have to fire them, maybe.

What he didn’t expect that morning was to see Ryan pull the kitten from a messenger bag and plop said kitten onto his boss (Geoff)’s desk, a business-like look etched into his face. 

"We need to talk." He told him. Geoff's expression went from concerned to just plain grumpy.

"Ryan!" He stood, and motioned to the cat. "I thought we got rid of this problem!"

"The problem may not have been Sunny." Ryan said. "Maybe it's the fact that we're keeping it a secret in the first place."

"But we have to!" Geoff exclaimed. Sunny made his way under Gavin's desk for an early nap. 

"Why? Why can't we just..." Ryan hesitated at first before finishing his statement. "Tell everyone?"

"You KNOW why!" Geoff slammed his desk. "To keep Sunny away from getting kicked out!"

"But I thought that's what you wanted..." Ryan was confused, but Geoff realized the hole he had dug himself into.

"Uh, no, I- um." He was losing his front. Uh oh.

"Geoff, I can tell you want to stop keeping this a secret." Ryan began to be logical with the situation. "I can also tell you don't want to lose Sunny." Geoff looked conflicted. The two were alone in the room, thank God. "So, if we tell the company, and the company doesn't approve of Sunny, we have an excuse to get rid of him, right?"

"Uh-yeah." Geoff looked away from the rational man, and felt bad for not thinking like he did in the first place.

"And if they do approve him, we keep him, he can show up in videos, and can go around the building." Ryan told him. "Win-win situation."

"I guess so." Geoff agreed. Ryan chuckled. "Sorry for overreacting last week."

"I dont think it's me you have to apologize to." Ryan assured. "You got the other guys really upset."

"Yeah..." Geoff scratch behind his neck. "I haven't spoken to any of them since the argument."

"Well," Ryan shrugged. "That needs to change. I know Jack already apologized."

"He has?" Geoff hadn't talked to Jack either. In fact. Ryan was the first one to talk to him about it. 

"Yup. I did as well." Ryan informed him. "Maybe you should too." With that, he went to his desk to begin his work.

Ray was on his way to the office when Joel passed by. The Hispanic man tried to pick up his pace when Joel shot his arm out and stopped him.

"Hey! Hey..." Joel called his attention. Ray stared at him.

"What?" He snapped. 

"I... well- I mean-" Joel couldn't form his words right, and his eyebrows knit together. Ray, instead of wiggling out of the older man's grasp, stayed to hear him out. Finally, he found the words. "Jack and I spoke to each other and um..."

"I know that Jack doesn't want to get rid of Sunny anymore." Ray said in a hushed tone. Joel, slightly surprised, loosened his grip on the younger man.

"Really?" He shook his head to get his thoughts back together. "Anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Ray's featured softened. 

"Yeah. To you and all the other guys." Joel confirmed. "I was hard on you. We all were."

"...we were pretty big assholes to you guys too..." Ray admitted under his breath. Joel barely caught the 'apology'.

"I don't hate Sunny." Said Joel. "None of us do." He let go of Ray all together. "We just didn't know how to handle the situation, and-"

"Joel, please." Ray smiled at the man, who was about to begin rambling. "We're cool now. Don't worry about it."

"Good." The older man smiled back. "So, um... have you heard back from Geoff?"

"He hasn't spoken to any of us." Ray shrugged. "Not even Gavin. He must be really pissed."

"Oh." Joel's face twisted into an upset expression. "That sucks."

"I'll talk to you later." Ray patted Joel's shoulder. "Alright?"

"Alright." They shared a smirk before going their seperate ways.

Gavin entered the building feeling like a right mingy prick.

At least, that's what others would think of him.

He was just still mad at Geoff.

"He didn't even bloody call!" Gavin spoke to himself as he briskly came and went through hallways. 

"Who didn't?" Lindsay swooped in from seemingly nowhere. Gavin wasn't even surprised. He was just plain mad.

"Geoff!" Gavin ran a hand through his messy, sandy colored hair. It was pretty silent and uneventful that weekend for Gavin. Geoff hadn't talked to him during the enterity of it, which helped Gavin build up his anger even more. 

"Oh." Lindsay could feel the heat and frustration basically rolling off the Brit. "Maybe he's sorry, but he's just afraid to say it...?"

"Bullshit!" Gavin's voice rose passionately. "He's just being stubborn and such a complete prickly prick!" Lindsay winced.

"Hey, Gavin, calm down..." Lindsay tried to calm him. "You're going to be heard. Plus, we already know that Ryan and Jack are at least on our side."

"But-" He couldn't continue, because Miles had just passed by, along with Kerry. They were chatting about RWBY, like usual. Gavin brought his voice down lower. "Geoff's too much of a friggin mule to be persuaded."

Lindsay shrugged. "The boss is the boss." With that, she left him. He sighed. The boss was the boss indeed.

When Gavin got to the office, Geoff wasn't there. All the other guys, however, were mingling nicely. Jack was even petting the gray kitten, who basked in the attention. They greeted the Brit with a chorus of hello's.

"Hey, guys." He sighed, and immediately went to his desk. Michael leaned back in his chair, close to tipping over, but not quite.

"What's up, Gav?" His friend asked. He saw that the Brit's usually calm features were tense. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"First of all, I don't say that." Gavin said with a slight chuckle. "Second of all," he swug his chair to focus his attention on Michael. "have you seen Geoff today?" 

"No..." Michael's face showed that his was thinking. "Nope, not today." He looked over to Jack. "How about you, Jack?"

"Nope." Jack nonchalantly said. "Ryan? Ray?"

"Not today, no." Ray informed them all. 

"No." Ryan lied. He didn't feel like he was in any place to tell them about his and Geoff's talk earlier. Sunny, now free from Jack's petting, went to Ray's desk, and tapped Ray's keyboard, sending him to a whole new web page.

"Wow." Ray gave the kitten a face. The kitten only proceeded to clean himself. "Real smooth." He exited out of the page.

"Do you think we'll be able to keep Sunny?" Gavin asked the other four. They all looked at him.

"Hopefully." Ryan said.

"I guess?" Michael looked uncertain.

Jack smiled sadly. "It would be nice."

"Sure it would." Ray said last.

"Yeah." Gavin nodded to himself as Sunny came to his desk. He scratched under the gray fur face's chin. "It would be nice."

Meanwhile, Geoff had stopped by Burnie's office for a visit.

"Hey." He greeted. Burnie nodded towards him as a greeting as he typed on his computer.

"What's up?" Burnie asked Geoff. The mustached man sighed, still leaning against the door frame.

"Can you do me a small favor?" Geoff began to ask Burnie.

"Uh, sure." Ceasing his typing, Burnie looked up at Geoff, a hand holding up his head. "What is it?"

"When we... uh, when we upload AHWU for next week..." Geoff bit his lip before continuing. "Can you check it out?"

"Um... yeah, sure?" Burnie was concerned about why. "Is there a reason?"

"You'll see when you watch it." Geoff told him. Burnie rolled his eyes.

"This better not be your resignation." Burnie chuckled. Geoff gulped slightly.

"No promises." He laughed nervously before leaving.

Who knows if this would get him into trouble?


	12. A New Achievement Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff had been anticipating his big reveal. The others weren't, since they didn't know. How will the world react to the new Achievement Hunter? More importantly, how will Burnie react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first main series, but don't exit out yet! There's a 'possibility' (totally happening) that I make little slice of lifes with Sunny, or maybe a type of new chapter altogether?

It was Wednesday, and Geoff decided that was as good of a day as any to film AHWU. He couldn't contain his excitement. He hadn’t really spoken to most of the Achievement Hunters except in videos, and Gavin had tried to avoid him entirely. It made him upset, sure, but Geoff understood. Besides, Gavin will hopefully forgive him after they filmed AHWU.

Hopefully.

Joel was there, along with Lindsay, when they began setting up for AHWU. Geoff looked both relieved and stressed at the same time, which was a hard task to accomplish. Lindsay looked at him, and he only glanced over, before staring at the piece of paper in his hands.

“We’re ready.” Ray said. Caleb was off to the side, checking over something unrelated to the video. They had told him (they meaning the Lads) about Sunny, and he actually thought the kitten was a good addition to the Achievement Hunters. Jack got in front of the camera, and put their little kitten on the floor before getting his book and microphone. Once the camera began rolling, he began with his ecstatic opening.

“Hey guys! It’s Achievement Hunter from AHWU and you’re- fuck.” He laughed. The others laughed too, and even Geoff cracked a smile. “How’d I fuck this up? I’ve been doing this for more than two hundred episodes.”

“Ametur!” Michael yelled to the bearded man, who proceeded to laugh yet again. 

“Anyway...” He proceeded to talk about some news they found out for the show. When it was Geoff’s turn to talk about games, he sighed before going up to the camera. Gavin watched him, arms folded, obviously still pretty upset at his boss/friend.

“Hey guys, it’s Geoff, like usual.” He tried to add some excitement to hide how fucking nervous he was, but it only got him weird looks from the Lads and Lindsay. Caleb even cocked an eyebrow. “Before we get to, uh, whatever I usually talk about.” He shrugged. “Whatever the fuck the troll master gives me...” Geoff then leaned down. The people in the room looked at him, and Sunny’s attention was called by the kissing noises from the mustached man.

“What the fuck is he doing?” Michael whispered to himself. Ray shrugged at what he heard the Jersey man mumble. 

“C’mon Sunny. C’mere...” Geoff coaxed. Sunny trotted over, and Geoff picked up the kitten. Gavin’s eyes widened as his boss held the small creature in his tattooed arms, scratching him behind the ears in front of the camera. 

“Geoff-” The Brit was about to say, but Geoff only shot him a glance before cutting him off.

“This here is our little secret.” He kissed Sunny’s purring head. “His name’s Sunny. He’s a fucking dick when it comes to being a trickster...” He smiled. “But we love him here.” The other men and woman watched him as their boss sighed. “We’ve been keeping him a secret for over two weeks, I think. Sorry.” He shrugged. “And um, Burnie, if you watch this... please don’t fire me.” He chuckled, and the others did too. He held the kitten all through his part of AHWU, and right before he finished, Sunny leaped out of his arms, hitting him in the face in the process. The room erupted in light hearted laughter.

Once AHWU was done, Geoff went over to the Lads.

“Listen...” He began. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I was being a-”

“Stubborn ass?” Gavin interrupted. Geoff gave the Brit a look before nodding.

“Yeah.” 

The other two Gents looked from the sidelines, and gave each other a look of understanding.

"I should've just believed in you guys." He sighed. "You guy are capable of taking care of the cat, and we are all capable of loving him to bits." He smiled. "That's why I wanted to stop this stupid secret. So all of us could love Sunny."

"...that was the most heartfelt thing I've ever heard." Ray pretended to cry and clapped. Michael rolled his eyes and groaned. Lindsay hugged Geoff for a second.

"We love you too, big guy." She said jokingly before backing off. Gavin slowly unfolded his arms, staring at Geoff with his light colored eyes.

"C'mon." Geoff opened his arms. "Bring it in."

Gavin, hesitantly, took a step forward. Then, lightening fast, he punched Geoff below the belt. The older man crumpled to the floor instantly, and Gavin laughed wholeheartedly, helping his friend up.

"I forgive you." He smiled. Geoff rolled his eyes.

"God damn, dude." He mumbled, leaning against the desk. "You got me good."

"Bloody hell I did." The Brit giggled.

"So... when this video goes up on Friday..." Ryan began. "...the world will know?"

Geoff nodded. "It's about time they do. We just got to keep Sunny undercover until Burnie sees the video."

"Burnie?" Michael said, surprised. "I didn't know Burnie ever watched AHWU."

"I told him to." Said Geoff, who glanced at Jack. "For this one time."

"That's your confession?" Jack asked. Geoff nodded once more. 

"Now if you excuse me," The boss stopped leaned against Michael's desk. "I've got to get to work before I lose my job."

They kept Sunny out of trouble until Monday, surprisingly. It wasn't very easy, though. Multiple times he was either almost caught by workers that popped in, or trying to escape the office again, or even meowing to high heaven once until someone gave him milk to drink.

They made it through the week, though, much to everyone's surprise. Once the video uploaded to YouTube and the Achievement Hunter website, Ray scratched his head and shrugged.

"So, yeah." He said to seemingly only himself. "That's a thing now."

"I can't wait until people go ape shit crazy." Michael smirked.

"I believe the term is 'bat shit crazy'." Ryan corrected the Jersey man.

"Oh, shut up Ryan." Gavin jested. They all laughed when Sunny mewed what sounded like an agreement with the Brit. 

"So, how long do you think it will take before Burnie watches AHWU?" Geoff asked his co workers. They all had the equal facial expressions that they really had no idea. Geoff groaned. "Thanks assholes, for the estimate."

"We don't need an estimate." Ryan calmly said as he pointed to the door. It was opening, and Burnie came through it, an obviously concerned and curious look on his face.

"Hey." He greeted. The room was silent, and Sunny had jumped into Michael's lap. "So, uh, watched the new AHWU." He pointed to Sunny. "Nice name."

"Thanks." Geoff offered a smile. "I came up with it myself."

"Hm." Was Burnie's response. "May I...?"

"Yeah, sure." Michael picked up the feline and handed him to Burnie. The kitten, unsure at first, mewed in protest. The older man, however, quickly calmed him down with soft pats and scratches behind the ear. 

"Two weeks, huh?" He was obviously impressed. Usually Gavin couldn't even keep a straight face over absolutely NOTHING. However they managed to keep a whole living being under his and the company's nose was a very big feat.

"Yeah." Jack answered. "It wasn't easy, but..." He looked up at Burnie. "Can we keep him?"

"Uh..." Burnie bit his lip, then smirked, petting the kitten. "Yeah, sure, why not. Just don't let him shit in my office."

"Can do!" Ray mocked a salute. 

"Thanks, man." Geoff smiled, his muscles relaxing for the first time in almost five days. It felt good to be on everyone's good side.

"So, how do you think the fan's are taking it?" Burnie asked them all.

"Can't wait to see all the fan art." Ray admitted.

"Yeah. Maybe we can give Sunny his own art wall." Michael chuckled. They all agreed that yes, of course that was necessary, before continuing to talk about the cat and how he almost gave Michael, Ray, and Ryan heart attacks in their homes multiple times.

And how the fans handled it? Well...

"I KNEW IT!" Cassedy screamed. Derek winced, a bit disappointed that he was wrong, but silently happy that his friend was right. "I told you, idiot!"

"Chill out, man!" He calmed her down. They had been hanging out again, and decided to watch the new AHWU that Monday while they did so. It just happened to be the AHWU exposing the newest member of AH, Sunny the kitten. Man oh man, did Cassedy already love him. She could even feel herself setting up her drawing pad to sketch the cute gray creature.

"He's the cutest cat I've ever seen!" She gushed. Derek rolled her eyes, standing up from her bed and stretching. She took that time to bounce up and down while he sat cross legged on the bedspread, clutching her pillow and hoping her red glasses weren't going to fall off.

"There are cuter cats." He said nonchalantly. Cassedy shot him a look that could only be described as warning mixed with death.

"I can't wait to see the drawers on Tumblr post awesome drawings of Sunny!" She admitted. Derek sat back down on the bed with her.

"Yeah, to be honest, I can't wait either." He mumbled as to not be heard. She smiled at him, which caused him to blush and smile back.

"I wonder if Burnie's okay with the cat?" She wondered out loud.

"I think the kitten's gonna have a bigger fanbase than the company in a year." He chuckled. She pushed him, and he pretended to be actually hurt by the action. Cassedy rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby." The girl sighed. 

"What if they make a side show for the cat? Like, something like, It's always SUNNY in Achievement Hunter?" Derek joked.

"God damn it, Barb." Cassedy quoted. The idea might be a possibility, but who knows? It might have been just a thought to toy around with.

"What do you want to do now?" Derek asked her.

"Let's go get food. My mom made us pizza rolls." She smiled at him, which, again, made him blush.

"Sweet."


	13. After Story part 1: Week Day at Gavin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a chance with Sunny for the first time in all the weeks he's been with them.  
> Somebody should've told him how to wash a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sorta skeptical about making a Gavin-centric after-chapter, but now I'm glad I did! Comment some suggestions of chapters below!

"So, I suppose I can take little Sunny here tonight." Gavin smiled. Michael nodded to confirm, and Gavin picked up the small furball. "Top." The Brit then began to put away his final things.

It was four days after Geoff confessed to having the kitten, which was Monday, and the company all really began to love Sunny. They let him into their offices, wander around when filming, and even climb onto their desks. Barbara immediately jumped on the pun wagon when she saw Gavin getting coffee Tuesday morning.

"So, I guess the CAT'S out of the bag, huh?" She elbowed him with an amused grin.

"Please, Barbara." Ray was in the room when she said the joke. "Spare us."

"Oh, come on. These purrfect cat puns are unbelievably fitting for this cit- kituation!" She tried. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"That last one didn't even make bloody sense!" He told her. She wasn't gonna give up that easily, though, much to everyone's dismay.

So, that Thursday, after Geoff drove him home, Gavin was 'blessed' with the presence of Sunny for the night. 

Upon arriving to his home, he sighed and turned the light on, placing the small kitten on the carpeted floor. The space was new, he hadn't had it for even six months yet. It was furnished, but not too much so. He was alone for the time, since Meg was off at a convention the Brit couldn't remember the name of for the life of him. 

"Okay, Sunny." Gavin gestured to all around him. "This is your home for the night. Everyone had their turn with you, even Jack, despite his dog." He smiled as the kitten went to inspect the whole house. "Hopefully you give me less trouble than you gave them."

He went to his bedroom, taking off his shoes and going to wash his face to wipe the exhaustion out of his bright eyes. The kitten went into the sound of rushing water in the British man's bedroom, jumping up onto the counter.

"Oh, hey there." Gavin smirked. "Want to take a dip?" He closed the drain and filled the sink with water. The kitten, unsure, dipped a paw into the liquid. Sunny still wasn't sure how to feel about it, even after the experiment. Gavin shrugged. "I guess you should get a bath soon, too. I'll wash you in the bathtub after we have a bite." He spoke to Sunny as if the creature would respond. 

Unlocking the drain, Sunny stared at the water as it went down the pipe to places unknown to the kitten. Gavin, however, had already moved on to the kitchen, getting himself ingredients for a sandwich and tuna for his little guest. 

Putting the small portion of fish into a bowl, he laid it on the counter to the side before moving on to making himself a sandwich. Usually he'd make himself something a bit more like a meal, but hey, he was tired.

Sunny, emerging from the bathroom, sniffed the air. The aroma of fish found it's way to him, and he was immediately on the hunt for it.

The hunt didn't last very long.

"Here, little buddy." Gavin smiled as he placed the bowl right in front of the creature. "Eat up." He had his own sandwich on a plate in his other hands, and was careful not to let it fall.

A man can only drop a sandwich so many times.

Gavin sat at his kitchen table, munching his sandwich and swiping through his phone for a good thirty minutes. Sunny finished 3/4ths of his meal before becoming either too full or too disinterested, and went to Gavin. He surprised the Brit by jumping into his lap, a specialty of the kitten, and curling up there for absolutely no reason.

"Jesus!" Gavin squawked. The kitten wasn't fazed by Gavin's surprise. Sunny even seemed like he had expected it. 

When the Brit was done eating, he moved the cat to the floor and placed his dishes in the sink. He'd get to that later.

Stretching his muscles, Gavin sighed at the cute kitten, who sat expectantly, staring at him.

"I guess I should try to give you a bath now." The British man shrugged. "How bout it, little dude?"

The kitten, not knowing a word he was saying, started to walk off. Gavin swooped Sunny up before he could begin running away.

"Wrong way, love!" He paused for a second. "I guess it's weird to call you love. You're a bloke, after all." He then carried Sunny to the bathroom, and started the warm water in the shower, closing the drain so it could fill up the tub below it. Sunny became alarmed. He had been given a bath before, from Jack. At the time, he had been too weak to protest. Now, Sunny started to fidget in the British m&m's arms, and the claws came out.

They had shaven down Sunny's nails to an approximate alright size before, and since then, they began to grow back. These claws began to dig into Gavin, who freaked out and almost dropped Sunny.

"Hey!" He saw the nails. "Hm, maybe we should take care of that soon, too." Taking the kitten by the back of his neck, Gavin put him in the water. 

Instantly, Sunny showed his displeasement.

He hissed pretty loudly, which startled the Brit, and tried his best to get out of the water. Gavin attempted to keep him in there, but that only got him multiple cuts on his hands and arms. Finally, Sunny jumped out, and ran away to Gavin's bedroom.

"Son of a..." Gavin mumbled. He turned off the water. Why didn't that work? He knew cats hated water, but he had to wash him somehow! That IS how you wash a cat, right?

The Brit sighed, cleaned up the now wet bathroom floor, and stood up straight. Only then did he realize the complete crippling pain of the shallow but stinging cuts.

"God damn!" He yelled to no one as the stinging continued. Gavin cleaned the cuts with alcohol (which hurt like a bitch) and then looked for band aids.

You see, when Gavin shops for band aids, he usually picks up cartoon ones, most times thinking that hey, he hardly uses band aids, might as well.

That's how Gavin ended up with eleven Transformers and Dora the Explorer band aids, when combining both arms' cuts.

He decided to call Geoff. He had to get something clear before looking for Sunny.

"Hey, Geoff?" He started out with.

"What is it?" Geoff automatically answered, playfully annoyed.

"What- um... How do you wash a cat?" He stammered. Geoff didn't speak for a few minutes, but then started to laugh.

"Gavin..." He stopped for a chuckle. "Did you put him in the tub?"

"Uh- I thought- isn't that what you're supposed to do?" He asked innocently.

"No, you moron!" Geoff exclaimed. "Cats clean themselves! You, if anything, have to use a wet cloth!"

"...oooooh..." Gavin said in realization. Geoff continued to laugh his usual, light hearted laugh.

"You're such an idiot." He muttered. 

"I- I have to go find Sunny." Then Gavin hung up. How was he supposed to know about the cloth thing? He's never washed a cat before!

Muttering about 'the bloody bastard', the Brit went to his bedroom to try to find the kitten. Hopefully, this wouldn't turn into what Ray had to go through to find him. 

It wasn't hard to find Sunny.

Sunny was curled up on the bed, shivering. He mewed like he was crying, and was still a bit damp. 

"Aw~" Gavin instantly melted. There was no way he could be mean to a face like that! Sunny didn't even move when Gavin entered the room. He simply mewed. The British man went to get a towel, and when he came back with it, he dried the cat off as much as he could. Sunny appreciated the warmth, so didn't protest that much, if not at all.

"Sorry I did that to you, little guy." He held the small creature in the towel. "I didn't know how to do it right." He nuzzled his nose against the kittens, who purred, delighted for comfort. Gavin then looked at his bed. "Hey, what's that?

The spot where Sunny sat was wet from water. It smelled, beside the wet cat smell that almost made Gavin gag, pretty off, and sour. Also, there was a spot that looked a bit more yellow than the rest-

Uh oh.

"Did you-" Gavin interrupted himself with his own, weak and defeated groan. "You bastard! You pissed on my WHITE sheets!" He put the cat down, who shook his head to get some water out of his ears. Gavin frowned at the pee on his bed. "Ugh!"

Quickly stripping the sheet from the bed. When he realized the pee went through ANOTHER layer, and took that thinner sheet off too. He ran a hand through his hair and glared at the kitten, who started trotting towards him.

"Thanks, little prick." He playfully insulted him. Sunny rubbed his head against Gavin's ankle, as a sign of 'I'm sorry' or 'truce'. "...okay okay, I forgive you." He leaned down and pet the little kitten, sighing.

The pain from the cuts carried over to the next day at work.

Gavin got in the Geoff's car that Friday morning, carrying the kitten in the open. Sunny liked the warmth of the sunlight, so he was never skeptical about going outside.

"Gavin-" Geoff immediately cracked up laughing. "What the fuck?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gavin tried to build up a defense. "...they were on sale!" Geoff was, without a doubt, laughing at his multiple band aids.

"You're such a complete idiot!" Geoff giggled.

"...just drive."


End file.
